El hijo adoptivo de un dios
by Saitama Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto es adoptado por el Rey de Dioses a pocas horas de nacer ya que este vio los posibles futuros que tendría y como eso modificaría el balance del mundo. Es mí primer fic en FanFiction
1. Prólogo

**Ni Naruto ni Noragami son de mi propiedad si fuese así combinaría algunas cosas**

 **n/a: Esto susede miles de años después de la historia de Noragami.**

 **Tome algunos conseptos de Dragon Ball para que tenga sentido.**

 **Habra 1 mundo con 3 planos el de deidades, los muertos y el de los mortales.**

-Creo que es hora que los mortales merecen volver a ver mí rostro- dijo una figura masculina, de pelo negro, ojos azules, 1.77 m de estatura, vistiendo una campera negra simple con detalles de oro abierta dejando ver una remera blanca lisa, pantalón jean azul oscuro y descalzo, acostado sobre un trono de oro - Yuki me iré a entretenerme, cuida mí puesto durante mi ausencia- le dijo a un joven rubio de ojos naranjas, estatura de 1.69 m, campera verde abierta que deja ver una remera naranja suave, pantalón jean verde grisáceo, de igual manera descalzo.

-¿Que iras a hacer Yato?- pregunta el denominado Yuki al ahora conocido como Yato.

-Solo cambiar el destino de un niño y encargarme que Ella no despierte, costo demasiado encerrarla como para que sea liberada- dijo Yato.

-¿Cuánto tardaras?-

-Tal vez unos años tal vez días ¿quién sabe?- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Y que hay con eso de ser guardián de la tierra y rey de dioses, dejaras todo así de la nada? ¿Qué pasará con el equilibrio?- dijo Yuki preocupado por el planeta.

-No lo dejaré todo a la suerte, desde este momento y por el poder de mis antecesores impuesto en mí, te nombró Yuki como "Rey de dioses y guardián del equilibrio sustituto" durante mis... digamos vacaciones- después de decir esto Yato salta del trono y corre por el castillo hasta encontrar el pozo/portal al mundo humano y tirarse no sin antes empacar comida, ropa y armas en una mochila con espacio infinito.

-Yato me la pagarás- grito el ahora "Rey de dioses y guardián del equilibrio sustituto".

Mundo mortal consejo de Konoha

-Hola putitas llegó por quién lloraban, y las putas, y el alcohol, y el dj, y mí fiesta, ¿Por qué me ven con cara extraña, que nunca vieron a un dios aparecer de mortal o qué?- Todo era silencio, hace solo un momento decidían que hacer con "el niño kyubi" y de la nada apareció un sujeto extraño ablando de fiestas con lentes oscuros con forma de estrella, bermuda celeste, sandalias de civil verde brillante y camisa azul con flores rosas.

-Disculpe ¿sería tan amable de decirnos quien es usted?- pregunto Hirusen Sarutobi.

-Oigan bien mortales soy el ser más poderoso del mundo, el único e inigualablemente sexi y poderoso Yato "Rey de dioses y guardián del equilibrio" que está de vacaciones- al decir Yato brillo y su ropa cambio a un conjunto formal saco marrón suave, camisa blanca, corbata roja, pantalón de negocios negro y zapatos a juego (n/a: será su ropa formal) -Y estoy aquí para adoptar a Naruto como mí hijo y hacer un ritual para hacerlo un semidiós, para evitar los posibles futuros que e visto en el que los aldeanos lo atacan el sufre, se venga, lo traicionan, se venga, es un idiota y es manipulado por el zorro, entre otros. Como dije el será Naruto Uzumaki hijo de Yato. ¿Alguna duda?- todos estaban boquiabiertos un "dios" decidió adoptar a un niño y no cualquier niño sino "él niño kyubi" nadie se atrevió a hablar excepto un miembro del consejo civil.

-¿Quién te permitió tomar esa decisión? nadie en este consejo te lo permitió, ahora vete y déjanos decir el destino de él kyubi- sin decir nada Yato chasqueo sus dedos y el consejo murió de un infarto.

-¿Alguna otra objeción?- nadie hablo -Bueno iré a la mansión Uzumaki a hacer el ritual para que Naruto sea mí hijo de sangre, pero antes Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, serán las niñeras de Naruto 24/7 ¿entendido?- ambos asienten con la cabeza de manera rápida tanto que casi se le salían de su lugar -Bueno como muestra de mí grandeza y como este será el hogar de mí hijo reconstruiré la aldea a como era antes del ataque de Obito Uchiha, que controlo al zorro quien es inocente. Solo pervertido tal vez, pero inocente en cuanto a la destrucción de la aldea- chasqueo sus dedos nuevamente y todo estaba tal y como era antes del ataque -Listo ahora aclararé un par de cosas, para el día de mañana no abra más concejo civil,- otro chasquido y Hirusen se rejuvenece a sus 30 junto con su poder que regreso en su máximo esplendor -Naruto no será comprometido con nadie sin su consentimiento, solo será por amor, y solo será Shinobi si él quiere. Kakashi, Yugao vámonos- todos quedaron asombrados del poder de la deidad frente a ellos rejuveneció al Hokage, reconstruyo la villa, mato a alguien de un infarto e incluso dio el nombre de quien ataco su aldea sin basilar.

-¿Yato-sama como esta tan seguro de que Obito está vivo y que fue el quien ataco la aldea?- pregunto un asombrado Kakashi –Yo lo vi morir antes de darme su sharingan-

-Simple fue encontrado por Madara al borde de la muerte, él lo entreno junto a Zetsu una sub especie de humano/planta que es problemático y le da a Obito o mejor dicho Tobi regeneración y el elemento madera, el planeo la muerte de Rin para que Obito entre por completo en la obscuridad y pace a ser Tobi. Todo eso fue necesario para eventos que están próximos, dentro de poco mi esposa se dará cuenta de mi ausencia y vendrá a buscarme por tomarme unas vacaciones sin avisar es rubia, figura espectacular y monta un león si la ven mándenla a la mansión Uzumaki, no la molesten tiene menos paciencia que yo y no duda en aniquilar a los mortales. Eso sería todo no reviviré a nadie, la noticia será que la familia del 4 Hokage murió para eliminar al zorro ¿Alguna duda?- un consejero civil tomo el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Yato-sama ¿Por qué quiere destituir al consejo civil?- pregunto con respeto, miedo y tragándose su orgullo.

-Son el origen de que el poder de Konoha decrezca al quejarse y provocar que salgan genins de menor calidad, al pedir que todo sea teórico, que no se enseñe a seducir y matar, provocando la muerte de los genins al salir como unos inútiles. Las misiones deberían ser echa por quienes cursen el último año de academia para dar experiencia en el trabajo de equipo y probar los equipos posibles para que los genins sepan trabajar con quien sea, ningún clan debe limitar a sus propios miembros por lo que liberare a todos los Hyugas de su sello y are que pierdan la habilidad de volver a sellarlos. Chau, ahora si a la mansión a dormir- el camino a ña mansión fue silencioso y calmado, una ves en la mansión dejan a Naruto en su cuna y Yato pasa a dormir en una silla al ver que es incómoda para dormir la transforma en un trono/sillón y cae dormido.

 **Gracias por leer, próximo capitulo "Bishamon y el ritual para el príncipe"**


	2. Bishamon y el príncipe

**No soy dueño de Naruto Ni Noragami solo me pertenecen los personajes propios que insertare en futuros caps.**

 _Bishamon y el ritual para el príncipe_

Era un nuevo día en Konoha ya hace una semana que el kyubi había atacado la aldea y su 4 Hokage se sacrificó para salvarlos, luego las casas y la muralla se repararon como si el kyubi no hubiese atacado la aldea esa noche, el concejo civil fue destituido, el Hokage rejuveneció a sus 30, el sello de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga fue removido y todo por un "dios" que apareció de la nada.

En las puertas de la aldea

-Lo diré solo una vez, dime mortal así que escucha bien ¿sabes quién es Yato?- pregunto una rubia de 176cm, cabello hasta la cintura, ojos violeta suave, piel clara, viste con zapatos e indumentaria formal negra, montada sobre un león marrón oscuro. El guardia asiente con la cabeza en forma de si – ¿Y dónde está ese idiota?-

-Señorita debería dirigirse con respeto a Yato-sama es un dios, creo que está en la mansión Uzumaki, al morir hace una semana la familia del 4 Hokage el decidió quedarse con la propiedad para criar a el niño que adopto, un huérfano víctima del ataque del kyubi, si espera a que venga un chunin la escoltara a la mansión de Yato-sama por favor recuerde ser respetuosa con él es un dios, no debería hacerlo enojar o podría morir como el concejal que se atrevió a interrumpirlo mientras hablaba- dijo un joven chunin que estaba de guardia, sin saber a quién le hablaba.

-Está bien esperare a que me escolten con mi esposo- dijo la rubia, al oír eso el joven chunin sintió terror y pensó "¿Cómo pude ser irrespetuoso con una diosa? ¿Se abra sentido ofendida? ¿Me matara por ser irrespetuoso?"

-Perdón diosa-sama no era mi intensión ser irrespetuoso no sabía de su llegada, Izumo te encargo la puerta, escoltare a diosa-sama con Yato-sama, no podemos dejar esperar a una diosa ¿o sí?- dijo el chunin a su amigo que sintió con la cabeza no quería sufrir la ira de una diosa.

-Que atentos son los mortales en esta era, soy Bishamon la diosa de la guerra más poderosa y la reina de dioses- se presentó Bishamon con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por favor sígame Bishamon-sama, la mansión está en esta dirección, ¿desea ir de manera inmediata o un recorrido por la aldea?- pregunto Kotetsu.

-Primero llévame con el idiota de mi esposo, cuanto antes llegue antes recibirá su castigo por irse del plano de los dioses sin mi permiso, cuéntame ¿qué iso el idiota en una semana en la que me voy?- dijo Bishamon.

-Pus reparo la aldea, luego del ataque del Kyubi, rejuveneció a el Hokage, disolvió al consejo civil y adopto a un niño que quedó huérfano por el ataque de hace una semana. Eso es todo lo que Yato-sama a echo desde que apareció hace una semana Bishamon-sama- dijo Kotetsu.

-Así que ahora soy madre, más le vale que no haya hecho el ritual de sangre sin mí o sufrirá más de lo que ya he planeo cundo lo encuentre- dijo Bishamon, con una sonrisa que helaría hasta al más valiente de los valientes, que le provocó un escalofrió a Kotetsu y en un Yato que hamacaba a un Naruto en brazos para que se durmiese.

Pasados unos minutos de caminata ya en el frente de la ex-mansión Uzumaki, actual mansión del dios Yato.

–Es aquí Bishamon-sama, me retiro a informarle a el Hokage de su presencia o ¿requiere algo más?- dijo Kotetsu, a lo que ella responde con una seña de que puede irse y entra a la mansión.

-No, gracias por tu ayuda mortal avisare de mi llegada a la aldea a el Hokage una vez que termine de atender los asuntos con mi esposo- dijo Bishamon, entrando a la mansión.

Dentro de la mansión podemos la puerta principal abrirse dejando entrar a Bishamon sobre Kuraha (es el nombre del león) que al ingresar, cerró la puerta con su cola llamando la atención de una joven ambu que en éste momento no usaba su máscara de gato dejando visible su rostro, sus ojos morados y cabello de igual color, sentada en un sillón del gran salón donde le daba leche en un biberón el pequeño Naruto en sus brazos, mientras un peli plata que usaba su banda ninja para tapar su ojo izquierdo y una máscara que cubría casi toda su cara dejando ver solo su ojo derecho, conversaba con Yato (me da pereza re-describir a un personaje) que vio con asombro y miedo a la recién aparecida.

-Hola Yato y mortales, me voy por una semana al spa y encuentro con que Yuki es "Rey de dioses y guardián del equilibrio sustituto" porque a alguien se le ocurrió tomarse unas vacaciones por un tiempo indefinido, modificar la vida de un niño que cambiaría el destino de todo el mundo, todo por aburrimiento, ha! y casi lo olvido, adoptarlo sin preguntarme ni decirme nada ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Bishamon en un tono dulce y con una sonrisa que contrastaba con el aura de muerte que la rodeaba.

\- Bishamon-chan que gusto verte pensé en llamarte una vez que salgas del spa para que nos volvamos los padres biológicos de Naruto ¿pero que no eran 10 días?- dijo Yato aterrado preparando una…………. retirada estratégica para no enfrentar a la diosa de guerra de diosa más poderosa, que de pasada era su esposa.

-Eran 10 días pero sentí que tú crearías un problema antes de que yo vuelva, pero me esperaste para cambiar el ADN de ¿Naruto, quien eligió su nombre? sabía que eras malo para elegir nombres pero no pensé que tanto, ¿todavía no cumple las 2 semanas de haber nacido? sabes que una vez cumplidas las dos semanas el ritual no tendría efecto en él- dijo la rubia montada en el león de manera seria, e interrogativa al peli negro.

-Por eso pensaba en llamarte en 3 días para hacer el ritual para ser los padres de Naruto- dijo Yato atado por el látigo de la rubia diosa.

-Ok, entonces iniciemos el ritual para que puedas recibir recibas tu castigo- dijo la blonda.

-Yato-sama Bishamon-sama ¿al hacer el ritual Naruto será un dios y dejara de ser hijo de Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama?- pregunto el peli plata enmascarado que se mantuvo cayado hasta el momento.

-Pues en definitiva si, cambiaremos su ADN de humano a dios, en el proceso es posible que Kurama se libere pero estoy 80% seguro de que no lo ara, él sabe que no podría luchar con alguno de nosotros, menos con ambos, puede ser impulsivo pero no es suicida- dijo Yato.

-También está la oportunidad de hacer que renazca de cero y sea la mascota de mi Naruto-kun, como un regalo- dijo Bishamon con alegría, asombrando a los ambu que no pensaron que se pudiese transformar a un Biju "un monstruo" en una mascota, es decir si ellos podían ser dioses pero que un Biju repesca de cero eso llevaría a la siguiente pregunta.

-Bishamon-sama Yato-sama ¿podemos ver el ritual?- pregunto Yugao que se le adelanto a Kakashi quien asintió con la cabeza a modo de "gracias" a su compañera.

-Yo no veo el problema con que observen, además alguien tendrá que sostener a la bola de pelos una vez que lo extraigamos y tendrán que cuidarlo hasta que Naruto-kun sea consiente de el para cuidarlo- dijo Bishamon. A lo que los ambu asintieron.

Pasadas unas horas se puede observar a Naruto dormido envuelto en una manta amarilla, ubicada en el centro de un círculo con inscripciones de tinta, a sus costados viéndolo estaban Yato y Bishamon recitando un encantamiento que los morales no comprendían pero sería algo así:

 ** _Por el poder de los originales,_**

 ** _que nuestra sangre sea la misma,_**

 ** _que nuestro poder sea absorbido,_**

 ** _abandona tu antigua herencia,_**

 ** _absorbe lo que te entregamos,_**

 ** _abandona tu humanidad,_**

 ** _absorbe nuestra divinidad,_**

 ** _nuestro poder te será entregado,_**

 ** _abandona tu mortalidad,_**

 ** _obtén nuestra inmortalidad,_**

 ** _yo Yato/Bishamon,_**

 ** _seré tu padre/madre,_**

 ** _tu Naruto se nuestro hijo._**

Después del ritual el pelo de Naruto paso a ser más suave pero brillante, con mechones negros, empezó a ser rodeado de una capa de energía azul con toques violetas, al abrir sus ojos estos pasan de a celeste oscuro y después a violetas como los de Bishamon, el sello en su pansa se desvaneció. Dejando salir una masa de poder rojo que Yato tomo con sus manos y la condenso, luego le dio forma de un zorro cachorro, de pelaje naranja con excepción de su cola que era dorada.

-mmm, Kakashi carga a Kurama, al crecer y entrenarlo recuperara su poder junto con sus demás colas, ahora que me doy cuenta sería un error no darle a Naruto un nuevo apellido ya que Namikaze y Uzumaki no serían los adecuados al el dejar de pertenecer a su linaje- dijo Yato de modo que lo dejaba abierto a sugerencias.

-Creo que "King" quedara bien con el pequeño, si es el príncipe del mundo o algo así ¿o no?- dijo Yugao.

-Bueno técnicamente es el príncipe porque su hermana se negó a que le entregue el trono, sino solo sería él príncipe por ser hijo del rey más no heredero- dijo Yato de modo explicativo, dejando asombrados a los jóvenes ambu, Yato y Bishamon tienen una hija que rechazo ser la reina de dioses.

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
